Gomenasai
by Sabrina Martins
Summary: • "Eu percebi que com ele eu não devia me desculpar por nada, pois ele sempre me perdoaria." - Songfic para o concurso da Pink Ringo.


• Fic para o _Concurso de songfic _da Pink Ringo. 2bjx!

• Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertence -'-

* * *

Gomenasai

A noite não era a melhor hora para se ir atrás de alguém, porém eu não me contive. Eu sabia que não deveria está agindo com tanta impulsividade, mas eu tinha que fazer aquilo. Eu precisava falar para ele o que eu sentia, precisava mostrar que ele era único para mim e que tudo o que eu queria era estar perto dele, mas o que ele diria?

Eu não acreditei quando ele disse que me amava, não porque eu não quisesse esse tipo de sentimento vindo dele, e sim porque não era ele quem eu queria que dissesse aquilo. Não da maneira que ele disse ou da maneira que meu coração estava: negro, cego e sem rumo certo.

"O que eu pensei que não era meu,  
na luz  
era um tipo único  
de pérola preciosa."

- "Será que você nunca vai entender que ele não te ama Matsuri. E será que você nunca irá me ver ou perceber que eu te amo?" – Kiba era o tipo mais raro de pedra preciosa que eu consegui enxergar, pois ele me devolveu a luz e me tirou do abismo que era amar alguém que não me amava.

Depois que ele saiu de perto de mim eu quis chorar, mas meu coração não deixou. Eu ainda estava cega e perdida dentro de mim mesma. Daí eu gritei, gritei com todas as minhas forças e com toda a vontade de ir atrás dele naquele momento e dizer que ele estava errado e que eu poderia sim conquistar o meu Kazekage, porém mentir não é a melhor solução e eu apenas colecionei mais um erro.

"Quando eu quis chorar  
eu não pude,  
pois não estava autorizada."

Konoha e Suna eram distantes uma da outra e eu sabia que se não chegasse o mais rápido possível, acabaria por pensar duas vezes e voltar atrás na minha decisão. Será que eu o amava de verdade ou eu apenas queria um amigo? Kiba não era um amigo para mim, então eu o amava mesmo? Lágrimas começaram a escorrer do meu rosto e aquela vontade estranha de gritar me apertou novamente o coração.

Parei.

- Me desculpe Kiba. – Não gritei e nem corri mais. Ajoelhei-me naquela árvore que a pouco me serviu de base para que meus pés fossem o mais rápido possível até ele.

Eu não tinha mais forças, eu nunca tive tanta força quanto eu pensei ter e ele sempre que me via, dizia que eu era o tipo mais inútil de ninja. Então porque ele me amou? Eu não o entendia, não me entendia, não entendia nada. Kiba era forte e eu era fraca. E o que eu pensei ser tudo na minha vida, ele me mostrou que se eu pensasse dessa maneira nunca conseguiria viver de verdade.

O barulho do meu choro tomou conta daquela noite escura. Sem lua e sem luz - sem o Kiba. Talvez ele tivesse razão mesmo e eu fosse tão inútil quanto uma boneca frágil de porcelana.

"O que eu pensei não era tudo  
tão inocente.  
Era uma boneca delicada  
de porcelana."

- "Você veio mesmo para o casamento do Gaara com a Ino? Você é masoquista ou o que garota?" – Eu nunca o havia notado, mas ele sempre estava em Suna e sempre me via gritando para os quatro mundos o quanto eu era apaixonada pelo Kazekage. A primeira vez que eu o vi foi naquele casamento que me deixou com tanta raiva quando soube que aconteceria, que eu tive que presenciar. E é por isso que ele novamente teve razão, eu era sim uma masoquista.

Novamente eu quis chorar, mas não era pelo Gaara e sim pelas palavras duras que ele me disparava.

-

Naquele momento eu olhei para o céu. Esperava que uma estrela cadente passasse e eu pedisse para ele estar perto de mim. As lágrimas lavavam meu ser e o que eu realmente queria se espelhavam, naquele momento, no meu desejo interno de tê-lo ao meu lado.

- Você sempre chora no meio da floresta ou essa é a primeira vez? – Não podia ser. Aquela voz era dele, mas o que ele faria ali? No meio do caminho entre Suna e Konoha. Seria um sonho, seria a minha vontade revestida em um querer mais que profundo. Eu não parava de chorar e agora eu tremia, era difícil me conter quando ele me olhava, pois eu tinha medo de parecer estúpida - e eu definitivamente estava parecendo estúpida.

"O que eu pensei que era um sonho,  
uma miragem,  
era tão real quanto parecia.  
Um privilégio."

- Me desculpe. – Eu sussurrei novamente, agora para ele escutar. – Me desculpe para sempre, até o fim, me desculpe por tudo Kiba.

- Me pede desculpas por quê? – Ele tocou nos meus ombros e me abraçou por trás. Ele me trazia segurança e eu não merecia o amor dele, pois eu era indigna de qualquer carinho sincero - eu não era sincera.

- Por ter te decepcionado novamente. Você sempre teve razão, eu sou inútil e não mereço nada.

- E quem disse que eu estou te dando meu amor? – Se ele queria me ver louca, havia conseguido. Eu não era o exemplo perfeito de boa entendedora, mas eu realmente achei que um "eu te amo" significava mesmo amar alguém. – Eu ao menos tenho certeza se o que sinto por você é verdadeiro. Se você me amasse talvez pudesse ser verdade, mas você não me ama e isso é difícil de desculpar.

Eu não chorava mais. O abraço dele era bom demais para que sensações ruins pudessem me dominar. Movi meu corpo para poder vê-lo e ele brilhava. Era incrível como eu conseguia vê-lo com tanta clareza naquele escuro.

"Quando eu quis te contar  
Eu cometi um erro  
Eu me afastei."

- Kiba, me desculpe por te amar e por ter descoberto apenas quando eu precisei de alguém. Eu sou egoísta e fraca, me desculpe. – Ele sorriu e tocou meu queixo levemente.

- Não seja estúpida. – E ele me beijou. Doce e delicado, diferente daquela imagem grosseira e rude que ele transpassava. Seus olhos estavam fechados e eu estava assustada. Quando senti suas mãos percorrendo a extensão do meu corpo e parando na minha cintura eu relaxei e também o abracei. Eu senti uma vontade imensa de dizer que o amava, porém eu queria mais daqueles lábios e também daquele corpo que me fazia sentir-me menos inútil. Eu o queria e ele também me queria.

Eu já havia me desculpado e nenhuma das minhas desculpas pareciam ter sido aceitas por ele, mas com aquele toque e com todo o carinho que ele estava me passando, eu percebi que com ele eu não devia me desculpar por nada, pois ele sempre me perdoaria.

* * *

**N.A.: **Hm, cabôh! '-'

KibaxMatsuri é amor (L)'


End file.
